


Sweet Shorts

by LilPhatFox



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2750597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilPhatFox/pseuds/LilPhatFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a collection of random short stories about couples or freindships that I find cute or funny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: My sister's favorite pairing is first up in this little short story series. This idea came up during a random conversation about the sweet things the couples say on the sparkling squares. (Just to explain my sister and I pronounce Lon'qu as Long Q, I have no idea if its the correct way or not.)

Alternative Titles

Lon'qu/Miriel

 

"Be sure to stay vigilant at all times during skirmishes... Lon'cutie." Miriel reminded as she and Lon'qu continued another of their sparring matches that had become routine ever since their odd relationship began. 

Just after she finished her sentence she struck what would be a crippling blow, if the weapons had been real, on her normally untouchable husband. "Lon'cutie, what..." Miriel asked, confused at her husband's failure to block the blow.

"What are you doing?" Lon'qu demanded as he set aside the training equipment. 

"Lon'cutie, I have reminded you many times that you must be specific when you pose an inquiry if you desire a satisfac-" 

"That." Lon'qu interrupted, "There. You did it again. Why are you calling me... that name?" 

"Oh, you are inquiring as to why I have taking to calling you Lon'cutie." 

"...Yes." 

"Well I have been researching the common customs of married couples, and a common theme amongst all of my research is the use of alternative titles used between the spouses."

"Alternative titles? Do you mean nickna- never mind, just stop. I don't wish to be called anything outside of my name." 

"But all my research shows that typical couples-" Miriel tried to explain, but was quickly interrupted again.

"Enough. There is a problem already with your reasoning." 

"I fail to see the fault in my reasoning. Please elaborate on the the problem you have identified."

"We have never been the typical couple, Miriel," he said, a small smile spreading over his face. "Not for even a moment." 

A smile spread across Miriel's face as well. "Ah, I suppose you have a point... Lon'cutie."

"Stop."


	2. Meeting Ma

Meeting Ma

Maribelle/Donnel

Sometime after the defeat of Grima a small but elegant carriage could be seen traveling along a quiet mountain path, on its way to a simple farming village. Inside said carriage was a young man who, now that the war was finished, had the chance to experience something he could have never imagined, introducing his fiancée and their child, who had come from the future, to his mother. As much as he believed his mother would love Maribelle and Brady, Donnel couldn't help but be nervous. Not only would today be their first meeting, it would also be the first his Ma had ever heard of an engagement or of Brady. A fact that was making even Maribelle, who always held herself with the confidence of a noble born woman, and Brady, who had faced the horrible oppression of Grima's rule, nervous.

"Now Donnel, would you be so kind as to explain to me the reason you failed to inform your mother of our engagement or of Brady? I was certain that you had at least mentioned us in your letters to her when you suggested a visit." Maribelle questioned as the carriage continued its journey to Donnel's home village. 

"Aw shucks, I'm sorry, Maribelle. I tried to make myself write it, honest I did, but somethings just oughta be said in person, especially to yer Ma. 'Sides, I wouldn'ta been able to explain anythin' havin' to do with how Brady's here." Donnel said as he held his fiancée close, hoping to calm the both of them.

"While I can understand the sentiment of wanting to tell her face to face about our union and your inability to explain Brady... I have been told that I seem hard to approach at best in the eyes of common folk. I think it would have been wise to provide at least some warning." Maribelle said allowing her husband-to-be and son to see her in her rare insecure moments.

"Ma, don't be so nervous; at least yer from this time period. When she hears 'bout me she'll probably keel over in shock. Mighta been better to wait awhile before bringin' me out to meet her." Brady said directing the last part at his father.

"Nah, if I know anything about my Ma it's that she prefers to get all her shockin' news at once. She used to say "It's best to take all yer licks at once, cause there ain't nothin' worse then waitin' fer the one ya ain't get then." Donnel assured his family, just as the gates to his village came into view.

"Well I suppose it is too late to worry about those things now as it seems that we have arrived at our destination. " Maribelle said in a final attempt to calm her own racing heart.

As the carriage entered the village gates it of course caught the attention of the villagers. Even in the small mountain village people knew the crest of an Ylissean noble house. As the carriage continued to navigate its way to Donnel's farm, more and more of the villagers came from their homes to follow. When they realized just where it was heading they decided to busy themselves with preparing Donny a big welcome home party, after he met with his Ma of course. They understood that after being away so long that he would want to spend his first day back catching up with his Ma.

By the time the carriage had pulled to a stop in front of Donnel's small home, his mother was already on the porch waiting for them. As Donnel exited the carriage and helped Maribelle step down, his mother ran up to him and, after Maribelle was situated, hugged him tight with tears in her eyes. 

"Oh Donny, boy I done missed you somethin' fierce while you was out there fightin'. Worried myself half to death I did... Oh, I'm sorry." she said as she noticed Maribelle and Brady. "Done plum gone an' forgot my manners I did. Come on in an' have a seat while I get y'all somethin' ta drink. I bought some fancy tea, just in case Donny came home with friends," she said as they walked into the house.

As Donnel's mother was in the kitchen Maribelle and Brady took the time to look around the little farmhouse living room. "Well what do the two of y'all think of Ma's place?" Donnel asked when he noticed them looking around. 

"While the decor leaves something to be desired, I will say that it is quaint." Maribelle answered with a small smile.

"I gotta say it ain't half bad. It's gotta cozy feel to it." Brady said just as Donnel's mother returned with the tea.

"Now that we're all settled in with a warm drink and a chair, why don't we get to the introductions." she suggested as she sat down and served the tea. "My name's Lucy. Pleased to meet the both of ya." she said looking at Maribelle and Brady. 

"My name is Maribelle. Pleased to make your acquaintance." Maribelle greeted in her usual formal tone. 

"The name's Brady, it's nice to meet ya." before he even finished speaking Brady could feel his mother's disapproving stare burrowing into his back.

"Now that we all know each other, all that's left is why y'all are here. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy as a hog to be meeting Donny's friends, but there got to be a whole mess of work to be done now that all the fighting's done." Lucy said with a puzzled look on her face.

"Well, Ma..." Donnel started as he grabbed Maribelle's hand. "We came here to tell ya somethin' that just had to be said in person... Maribelle and I are fixin' to get hitched. We've been engaged for awhile, but I wanted to tell ya face to face, not in some letter." Donnel said as he waited for his mother's reaction. 

"Goodness boy," Lucy started after taking a minute to think, "I let you leave the farm to fight and you come back with the purtiest girl in all of Ylisse. That explains the ring on yer finger, was just about to ask about it, I was." Lucy said with a proud smile on her face. "And just how does Brady fit into all this, is he gonna be yer best man or somethin'?" she continued with a curious glance aimed at the, so far,quiet man.

"Wait just a minute now Ma, yer not mad at me fer not tellin' ya 'bout us gettin' hitched?" Donny asked with a surprised look.

"Course not boy. What kind of ma would get mad at her boy for snarin' such a beauty?" Lucy asked while gesturing to the blushing noble.

"I am honored to be found an acceptable bride for Donnel by his mother. While it should be obvious that a woman of my breeding would be qualified, it is still quite the relief." Maribelle said as she felt the weight of her lighten.

"If anything I'm wonderin' how my Donny got such a purty, darlin' of a noble woman to fall fer him. He knows about as much about romancing a woman as I know 'bout runnin' a country." she said as she gave her son a teasing look.

"Aw shucks Ma, do ya always gotta tease me whenever ya get the chance?" Donnel whined playfully as he turned to his quiet, imposing, and... misty eyed son. "Anyway 'bout Brady, that there is kinda hard to explain. Have ya heard any of the rumors floatin' around 'bout warriors from the future?" he asked her without looking away from Brady.

"I had heard somethin' of the sort in the market, but I thought fer sure it was hogwash. Are ya tellin' me that Brady here is one of them fighters?" Lucy questioned with a skeptical look towards Brady.

"Guilty as charged ma'am. Just don't go tellin' everyone y'hear? It ain't the greatest of conversation starters, it's normally met with crazy looks, or pants wettin' if ya as scary lookin' as me." Brady said, finally speaking up now that the conversation had switched to him.

"How in the world is anybody terrified of such a sweet young'un? Cryin' over a happy family reunion, you just can't be anythin' but a sweetheart. Remind me of my Donny ya do, what with your purple hair and all." Lucy said with a soft look on her face.

"There is a reason for that my good lady... Brady is no ordinary warrior from the future, if such a thing could be considered ordinary." Maribelle said as she turned to Donnel signaling for him to do the explaining and silencing Brady's denial of crying. 

"The reason Brady reminds ya of me, ma... is cuz in his time, Maribelle and I are his ma and pa." Donnel said finally explaining Brady's presence.

"Goodness Donny," Lucy started after another minute of thought. "I never coulda dreamed that when ya came back to me ya'd bring back a wife and a full grown son. Ya ain't just yankin' my tail fer the fun of it, is ya?" she asked with a playfully skeptical look on her face.

"Course not ma, I swear that I'm tellin' ya the truth... Wait yer yankin' MY tail ain't ya? Aw ma, why you always gotta pick on me? I thought ya was serious." Donnel said as he recognized the look in his mother's eye.

"*chuckle* I think I'm gonna enjoy gettin' to know ya Granma. I ain't get the chance in my time, the Risen had gotten here before I could even think of visitin'. *sniff*" Brady said as his tears started falling. "And just so ya know, I ain't cryin'! I just got somethin' in my eye... and my nose. *sniff*" he said as he turned away from them.

"*chuckle* Aw o'course yer not Brady, yer just got yer ma's allergies." Donnel said as he tried, and failed to hold in a chuckle. 

"Do not humor him Donnel dear, it is not befitting of one of his breeding to lie to his family... and I do not have allergies." Maribelle told her husband with a sweet smile.

"Well while we're all here and livin', I say we get to knowin' each other like a new family should, over a good meal. Now you boys get yer behinds out there and get me somethin' to cook. I hope ya ain't thrown away all yer farm learnin' fer fightin' while ya was away Donny." Lucy said, easily slipping into her motherly ways for her new family members.

"Course I ain't forgot Ma, me and Brady'll gather all ya need." Donnel said as he dragged his son toward the door.

"Ah, hold up old timer. I don't know the first thing 'bout farm life." Brady said said as he tried to escape his father's grip.

"I say we'll make a good family, an odd one fer sure but a good one. What ya say Maribelle, ya up to helping yer new Ma cook?" Lucy asked turning to her new daughter in law.

"While I can not say I have any culinary experience, I can say that I believe that I will greatly enjoy your company as I learn." Maribelle said as they walked to the kitchen, eager to start making fond memories.


End file.
